Bring Me To Life
by Lehanna
Summary: One-Shot. Il la soutient. À sa manière. Il y a le manoir, le sang, les larmes. Il y a les cris. Il y a le goût de la souffrance. Il y a l'épée, le coffre, Gringotts. Et il y a la folie meurtrière.


_Hello friends !  
_

_Alors aujourd'hui je vous poste mon premier écrit « officiel » pour le fandom de Harry Potter. Oui parce que j'en ai écrit d'autres, mais trop mièvres, trop niais, trop guimauves. Et soyons clairs, jamais je n'oserai les poster._

_Donc fouala. J'ai récemment lu plusieurs fics ou OS qui retranscrivaient des scènes des livres _Harry Potter_ sous d'autres points de vue que l'officiel (utilisé dans lesdites scènes), donc j'ai voulu me prêter à l'exercice. Et comme le triste, le drama, le angst et tout ce que vous voulez, c'est la badass attitude... j'ai pondu ça ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Le rating T, c'est seulement pour la douleur. Niveau sentiments et sexualité, c'est soft - inexistant dans le deuxième cas._

_Sans plus attendre... Have fun !_

* * *

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Seules les pensées du personnage durant la scène - qui appartient elle aussi à Rowling - m'appartiennent.  
En gros, j'ai rien foutu, vous pouvez le dire.

* * *

**_Bring Me To Life. _**Evanescence.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life****_  
_****_Il la soutient. À sa manière, en silence._**

* * *

La douleur la fait suffoquer. Elle crie. Elle ne crie pas. Elle supplie, elle implore, elle se tait. Le son de sa voix se perd dans les méandres de la souffrance. La mélodie malsaine du rire de Bellatrix résonne au loin, comme le souvenir d'un écho oublié. Les hurlements de Ron ne l'atteignent jamais ils se perdent en chemin.

Elle ne fait pas la part des choses. Elle s'étouffe dans ses propres plaintes. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend plus. Ses gémissements déchirent sa gorge.

Tout ne se résume qu'à cela : les tourments que la sorcière lui fait endurer.

Et soudain, tout s'arrête. Le soulagement la laisse là, pantelante, essoufflée. Allongée sur le sol, à la merci de l'ennemi. L'apaisement est si terriblement libérateur qu'il en est douloureux.

Elle lève les yeux vers son bourreau. Ses lèvres carmin dévoilent des dents blanches aux éclats maléfiques. Une fossette se creuse sur sa joue droite, porteuse de toute sa haine et de l'ensemble de sa folie. Ses yeux sombres étincellent d'une joie féroce. Ses cheveux, noirs, ondulés, soyeux, évoquent le danger immédiat.

Hermione est une proie. Bellatrix est son prédateur.

Une larme cristallisée coule sur la joue de la jeune fille, silencieuse. Elle se brise bientôt sur le dallage luxueux du manoir, ayant pour seul souvenir la traînée qu'elle a laissé sur sa joue. Ses lèvres tremblent, elle se retient. Plus aucun cri ne franchira ses lèvres. Pas tant qu'elle pourra se contrôler.

Les lèvres de Lestranges remuent, Hermione détourne les yeux. Ils se posent sur la silhouette effacée de Drago. Ses cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle, ses yeux gris. La peur panique, visible sur chacun de ses traits l'effroyable tristesse, présente dans chacun des tressautements nerveux de ses lèvres. Le déchirement insupportable, qui se reflète dans l'humidité de son regard – mais les larmes ne coulent pas, non.

Le tremblement de ses membres. Les frissons. Le désespoir silencieux.

Mais surtout, Hermione lit dans son regard l'expression de chagrins sans nom, de regrets si sincères qu'ils semblent liquéfier ses pupilles noires, de remords si profonds qu'on en a oublié le nom.

Et il profite que l'attention de tous soit focalisée ailleurs pour pleurer librement. Il profite de l'inintérêt de sa famille pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent, pour communiquer avec les yeux d'Hermione, pour être celui qu'il est vraiment.

Et ses yeux à elle exprime sa douleur, sa tristesse, son pardon. Son amour, surtout.

Et ses lèvres à lui prononcent silencieusement son prénom.

Un violent coup de pied dans les côtes la ramène à la réalité. La douleur afflue, ses poumons semblent exploser. Elle n'entend que la fin de la phrase.

_« … le coffre de Gringotts ? »_

Lointaine. La voix est lointaine. Elle ne comprend pas. Quel coffre, pourquoi Gringotts ? Que cherchent-ils à Gringotts ? L'argent de Harry ?

« Epée… Forcer… Gobelin… Dis-moi… _Dis-moi !_ »

Une vague de souffrance pure la submerge, l'enveloppe, l'emporte. Ses membres ne sont plus que néant, les bruits ne sont plus que bourdonnements, les couleurs ne sont plus qu'obscurité. Tout a cédé place au vide absolu, au rien abyssal.

Et ces mots, Gringotts, épée, gobelin, qui se répètent, encore et toujours, tels des litanies monotones, inlassables, intarissables. Et l'image de Harry qui s'impose à elle, puis celle de Ron ils attendent en bas, seuls, démunis. Et enfin, le visage de Drago qui apparaît.

Drago qui la regarde, l'observe, la contemple. Drago qui marche, qui s'approche, qui s'éloigne. Drago qui fait la moue. Qui renifle de dédain. Qui la regarde de haut, avec compassion, avec tendresse. Parfois. Qui _sourit_.

Et Drago qui chuchote, doucement. Ses mots sont fluides, légers, intemporels. Ils circulent, flottent, volent dans sa tête. Ils apaisent ses douleurs et l'éclairent. _L'épée de Godric Gryffondor… Le coffre de Bellatrix… Vous l'avez forcé…_ Et ces bribes de phrases, prononcées par la voix calme et rassurante du blond, force sa compréhension et débloque le sens des cris hystériques de Bellatrix.

La douleur cesse soudain. Comme la première fois, c'est si rapide et si intense que c'en est presque insupportable. Hermione remarque les courbatures, ses joues mouillées, ses yeux douloureux. Mais elle ne manque pas de noter qu'elle n'a pas mal à la gorge – elle n'a pas crié.

Forte de cette prise de conscience, elle s'appuie sur un bras, rassemble en elle tout le courage et toute la dignité dont elle dispose. Elle se remémore les paroles de Drago, y puise sa bravoure, s'y abreuve jusqu'à plus soif.

Puis elle prend la parole, sa voix éraillée par la douleur – ou peut-être par la tristesse qui la consume.

« C'est… un faux. On n'a pas… été à Gringotts. Je… promets.

- Tu mens, sale pute ! Je sais que tu mens ! Où as-tu eu cette putain d'épée, si ce n'est pas à Gringotts ! »

La main de Bellatrix, armée d'un couteau, s'abat sur la joue droite de la jeune fille, l'entaillant profondément. Hermione est projetée dans les airs, atterrit aux pieds de Drago. Sur le dos. Et tout s'effondre autour d'elle, en elle, tandis que ses yeux se plongent à nouveau dans ceux, métalliques, de Drago.

« Granger… Réponds à Bella », fait-il, et sa voix apparaît comme la plus douce des mélodies aux oreilles d'Hermione.

Une légère poussée la ramène sur le ventre, au milieu de la salle. Il devrait être violent, brutal, sans pitié. Il devrait la frapper, la cogner, la violenter. Mais il ne peut pas. Pas quand son estomac se noue, pas quand il est sur le point de vomir, pas quand il se sent tellement mal qu'il pourrait crever que ça ne changerait rien.

_Pas quand la vie de Granger est en jeu._

Bellatrix s'approche doucement d'Hermione, couteau en main, baguette pointée vers elle. Elle s'attend à un troisième Doloris, mais l'obscure femme s'accroupit près d'elle et se contente de promener le poignard en haut de sa poitrine, presque au niveau de la gorge. Elle exerce de cruels et nombreux points de pression. Fait perler le sang des blessures miniatures qui la parsèment.

« Oui, regardons ce sang _impur _s'écouler de ton corps _immonde_, susurre la fois venimeuse de Bellatrix. Ce corps qui se convulse délicieusement, meurtri comme il se doit par la plus _pure _des intentions.

- Allez… vous… faire foutre ! », crache Hermione.

Bellatrix lui frappe le visage et entaille son autre joue plus profondément. Elle lutte pour ne pas gémir. De douleur, de désespoir, d'appréhension… D'anticipation. Car elle peut déjà sentir les autres coupures que la femme lui inflige. Elle est à bout.

« Je ne le répèterai pas _encore_, chuchote à son oreille le timbre maléfique de Bellatrix. Où as-tu eu cette épée ?

- Cachée… dans un arbre… dans une forêt… en Ecosse… »

Le halètement entrecoupé d'Hermione fait peine à entendre. Il traduit toute la torture que la sorcière lui fait subir. Douleurs physiques, souffrances morales. Humiliation, fatigue. Peur. Toutes ces émotions se mélangent, créent le pire des maux qu'un humain peut endurer.

« _Tu mens_. »

La phrase sonne aux oreilles de tous comme la pire des malédictions. La haine suinte des mots, la malveillance découle de leurs sonorités. Présages de mort lente, promesses de supplices éternels.

« Je… ne mens pas… c'est un faux… »

Hermione sanglote presque, déchirant l'épaisse tension qui règne dans la pièce.

« C'est un faux… continue-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je le… jure…

- Bien, je te crois. On va appeler le _gobelin_ qui attend sagement en bas pour vérifier, cède Bellatrix d'une voix ennuyée. Mais avant… »

Hermione est dégoûtée. Elle aurait dû être soulagée – après tout, Bellatrix la croit. Elle a accepté que l'épée en leur possession puisse, éventuellement, être un faux – même si elle est tout sauf un faux.

Pourtant, c'est le dégoût qui s'empare d'elle. Car elle a remarqué à quel point elle a craché le mot _gobelin_, à quel point elle l'a enduit de sa haine, à quel point elle le considère comme _rien_. Et elle comprend que, si les nés moldus sont une _espèce_ haïe dans ce manoir, les non-humains le sont tout autant. Et le dégoût la prend, la saisit, l'engloutit, et elle retient un haut-le-cœur.

« … On va s'amuser un peu, _chérie_. »

Sa nausée se fait plus puissante quand elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses souffrances. Elle se replie sur elle-même, se réfugie en elle-même.

Le couteau brille. La baguette est abandonnée. Les yeux luisent d'un éclat cruel.

_Souffrance. Humiliation._

Le couteau perce sa peau, la brûle, la mutile. Et la phrase se grave sur elle. En elle.

_Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe._

Plus loin, Drago est appuyé sur le mur. Il suffoque, il lutte, il résiste. Ses joues sont sèches, il ne pleure pas. Il secoue la tête convulsivement. Il n'intervient pas. Il souffre, en même temps qu'elle. Il souffre autant qu'elle.

Différemment. En silence.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Les réflexions, la douleur, et le petit Dramione en arrière-plan qui s'est invité._

_Une review, et l'histoire d'Hermione et de Drago se finira bien, et ils auront plein de morveux qui pleurent tout le temps. Et vous pourrez les baby-sitter. Les morveux, s'entend._


End file.
